


Her Master's Touch

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Pokephilia, Slime, goo, won't someone cool this poor dragon's heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: A male trainer's Goodra is having trouble dealing with her yearly heat. He decides to help her out himself. A commission for purpistol over on FA.





	Her Master's Touch

The other trainer forfeited over the prize money, complimenting Kendall on his excellent battle. The young man waved him off, and the two separated, each heading a different direction on the trail. In fact, Kendall was worried. By his standards, that _wasn’t_ an excellent battle. Goodra—his main companion and star battler—had been distracted and lethargic. And it wasn’t just with that battle, either. It had been like that all morning long.

Finding a break in the path, Kendall wandered off of it into a shady, tree-shrouded glade. Taking a seat on an old stump, he rubbed the back of his neck, still trying to think. What was going on? Goodra was normally so focused and ready to jump right into the fray. But today her mind was elsewhere, her attacks half-hearted. During the latter part of the battle she’d been breathing heavily, and not from exertion. Her breaths had even degenerated into panting, and her emerald eyes were half-lidded. It was almost like she was…

Kendall cleared his throat. Well. Like she was in heat.

Could it be happening? It had never been a problem with her before, but then as a Goomy and Sliggoo, her mating habits would be different. He wracked his brain. Hadn’t he learned somewhere—from a program, maybe, or a lecture from a professor—that fully-grown Dragon-types had a certain type of seasonal heat? The more he considered it, the more familiar it seemed.

And, in fact, he was certain: Dragon-type heat lasted for a full week.

He sighed, drumming his fingers against his thighs in thought. This was a problem—a big one. As the week dragged on, Goodra would get more and more distracted. Until she had sex, she’d have difficulty keeping up in fights against normal trainers, but even worse—Kendall had a gym match coming up! He’d never be able to take on a gym leader with his main pokemon suffering this way.

Pulling out her poke ball, Kendall looked at it for a moment before releasing.

Goodra materialized in a flash of light. She was beautiful—there was no other word to describe it. Her tall body was not intimidating, like more bestial pokemon, but friendly and inviting. Her lavender skin and the darker purple on her belly were soft and pleasant colors that showed off how kind she could be. Her green eyes brimmed with friendliness, and her antennae always twitched with joy whenever she heard a kind word.

But now, the leafy shade dappling across her hide, she was clearly in a bind. It had gotten even worse since this morning. She panted openly, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her eyes were lidded with desire. Kendall approached her. “Goodra?” he asked. “You doing okay?” He reached out to scratch her chin and she whined with need, pushing up against him. Now that she was close, he could smell the husky scent spooling off of her in waves. There was no mistaking it—she was in heat for sure. The smell was overpowering and brought a blush to Kendall’s face. If it was like this to _him,_ how would a pokemon react?

She nudged him insistently and he stroked her arm to comfort her. “Goodra, girl, I know you need help,” Kendall said, distraught. Forget being able to battle—seeing his pokemon like this was problem enough. He _had_ to help her though this difficult situation. “But I’m not sure who…” He trailed off, shaking his head again. What could he do? None of his other pokemon were remotely compatible with her, and he couldn’t just trust her to some wild beast or passer-by’s pokemon. She was too precious.

Goodra whined again, the sound stretching into a long and needy moan, and then dropped to all fours, her paws resting in the grass and her knees bending. Maneuvering so that her enormous tail was presented to her trainer, she lifted it, giving full display of her winking pussy. The smell was even stronger now, the lusty scent of a dragon in heat washing over Kendall and making his own breath quicken.

Turning her head, Goodra peered over her shoulder at her trainer beneath lidded eyes. “Dra,” she panted, her gentle voice heavy with need. “G-Goodraaaaaa…”

Kendall’s breath was short. She needed help. She needed _him._ And the thought of it… of helping his pokemon out, of mating with her, excited him.

He cast aside his pack and started shedding his clothing. Goodra watched with anticipation, still down on her paws and knees. The shaded meadow was secluded, hidden behind trees. The trail beyond wasn’t busy. There was little chance of being found. And besides—she needed it badly.

Now fully unclothed, Kendall approached his pokemon and placed his hands on her hips. Her master’s touch made Goodra shudder, and she called, her voice husky.

“Alright, Goodra,” Kendall panted. Between her musky scent and his own excitement, he was now ready to go. “I’ll help you with that heat.” And he pushed into her.

Her tunnel immediately clenched around him, making him gasp with delight, and Goodra shuddered with pleasure, crying out. “Dra,” she whined, and wriggled against him. “Goo-Goodra!”

“Right,” Kendall grunted. He pulled back and then began pounding away, over and over again. Her tunnel was spacious, slick, and easy to move through. Kendall was able to thrust in and out with enticing speed, her own gooey juices helping to lubricate. Soon he settled into a high-speed rhythm, pleased by the frequency of her moans and cries—one emerged with every thrust. “So this is what it’s like,” he said, moments before a particularly deep plunge that made her squeal with delight. “To fuck a Goodra.” Maybe it was the heat that had driven her into this lusty haze to begin with, or maybe it was just the way her body was, but she was so unbelievably, almost immeasurably hot that he almost didn’t know how to deal with the sensation. Unexpected as it was, however, it was pleasurable beyond belief—and Kendall renewed his pace, fucking her harder and harder.

Goodra chittered and chirped with each press, each thrust from her powerful trainer making her tremble with bliss. Her face was down low, but her eyes stared straight up as she cooed with pleasure. “Gooooo…” she muttered, face shuddering with delight at a particularly tantalizing push from her trainer brought her to her first orgasm. “Dra, Goo-dra!” Her thick juices pooled around Kendall’s loins, and he felt a surge of pride at his performance that led him to fuck her with even more confidence. But it would take more than that to sate a dragon in the full throes of yearly heat.

Her enormous tail was wagging back and forth and Kendall removed his hands from her hips to grasp it tight instead. She tensed for a moment and then melted, keening and writhing up against him. “Is this sensitive, girl?” Kendall asked, hugging the tail against his body. He used it to brace himself as he hammered Goodra’s slick hole with even more vigor than before, picking up the pace. Every push into her was like a jolt of electric pleasure; every slide out was a tantalizing, tickling sensation as her folds tickled his sensitive cock. His breath fluttered. This was pure wonder.

She squirmed against him, still moaning and squealing with exuberance. She turned her head again, her eyes still half-lidded—but now sparkling with lust and satisfaction. _Thank you, master,_ they seemed to tell her. _This is better than I could have imagined._ She wore a coy, almost flirty smirk around her face, and Kendall realized she’d come to the same conclusion he had—this wouldn’t be the only time they fucked. It was too good, too wondrous. They both needed it. They matched each other too well.

She clenched greedily around him, milking him for all he was worth, and he grunted. He was getting close. “All right, girl, you thought this was good?” he panted. “Turn your head back, and I’ll show you something amazing.”

Momentary curiosity passed over her face, but Goodra obliged. Kendall released her tail and grabbed the only place on her body more erogenous—her two antennae.

She bucked as his hands clasped tight about them, her eyes flying open with a sudden shock. “G-Goodra! Draaaaaa!” she cried, her voice filling the glade. Kendall breathed in her scent, musky and sweet, and kept a firm hold.

Then, pulling back on them, he slammed into her even harder.

The tug brought made her arch her front, lifting it slightly off the ground. He pulled back even harder and she whined with ecstasy, her tunnel practically blossoming around him. With a final grunt, Kendall slammed his cock into her, grinding his loins against her entrance and relishing in the lush, warm embrace of her tunnel. She shuddered as she came again, and as her pussy gripped him even tighter than before, it finally pushed him over the edge—Kendall grunted as he came too, his seed flushing into her. The deed finally complete, he relinquished her antenna and she slumped on the ground, panting, as he leaned against her, still afloat in orgasmic bliss.

When the last vestiges of their lovemaking finally left them, Kendall finally prepared to resume his journey. He eyed Goodra—she no longer looked distracted and needy but fresh and confident, ready for battle. Her heat had been dispatched. But she carried herself around him in a new manner—it was clear that she expected this to be more than a one-time occurrence.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kendall said, the memory of her squirming beneath him still fresh in his mind. “I think our bond has gotten closer than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a blast to write. This and most of my other pokephilia pieces were written on commission. Interested in getting a commission? Check me out on tumblr at festival-grey.tumblr.com or FA at http://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/.


End file.
